Thorns In A Cheap Bouquet
by CarlenieBeanie
Summary: Adam's coming home to the one person who knows him best, besides the mother he's just lost, Jasey. But is it the Adam that Jasey remembers that's coming home? Adam/OC
1. Coming Home

"Babe-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me babe you cheap boarish brainless-"

"Ja-"

"Go. Away." She spoke calmy and fluidly but with force as she stormed through the cafe doors.

"Look-"

"No, I'm not gonna look, okay Cory? I'm sick of your obnoxious, arrogant, ignorant ways and I'm done. That's it. I'm. Done."

"You listen here you litt-" He grabbed her upper arm, encircling it with his hand and yanking her half-way off the ground. She swore she heard her shoulder pop from the socket.

"You need something?" A deep voice came from behind the pair, and he released her.

"I'm sorry."

"You will be, you _ever_ come around here again." The man walked over and loomed over the boy as the girl scurried upstairs, not caring to stand by and listen to the ensuing threats.

...

"Jasey... _Jasey... Jasey Rae..._ JASEY!"

"Hm... what?" The boy made out the mumbling from under her pillow.

"You were supposed to be at work fifteen minu-"

"What? Jack, you ass, why didn't you get me up earlier?" The girl shot from bed, her brother taking time to laugh at the mane of brown hair atop her head.

"I was going to say, I clocked you in already, but Uncle Frankie wants you downstairs to run the counter."

"Oh, uhm, alright, I'll be down in ten.." She mumbled, walking into the bathroom.

Smearing some lip stain on and swiping on some mascara, Jasey ran some mousse through her curls and hopped into some jeans and a sweatshirt before making her way downstairs and through the kitchen to the front counter.

"Hey, Mauro, you can go back to the decorating room. I think I have things here." She offered the man up a small smile while watching him pass by.

Mentally checklisting everything from making sure the pots of coffee were full to the face that cakes were still in the display before she leaned against the counter. Watching the people coming in and out of the business and watching her twin brother attempt to rush from table to table raised a smile to her face once more. This was the life.

"Hey.." A voice came from behind her.

"Hey Uncle Frankie..."

"So, Cory."

"I broke up with him two weeks ago, he won't leave me alone." She explained in a hush tone.

"Need me to take care of things?"

"No, Uncle Frankie, I got this, and after you scared the shit out of him last night I don't think he'll come around here ever again."

"He does.. you tell me, alright?" He looked into her eyes as she nodded and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting anything?" Jasey turned to look at a familiar face.

"Nope, nothing at all Ms. Milligan. How are you today?" She offered the woman a small smile

"I'm just great, thank you." She smirked, Jasey noticed the woman's scrubs that she had on.

"Going to work? What can I get for you?"

"Yeah, and I'll take a cup of coffee, and one of Frank's famous danishes. If you could make it on the go, that'd be wonderful. I'm running a tad late."

"Alright." Jasey nodded, pouring the coffee and wrapping the danish before walking to the register.

"That'll be four ninety five."

"Okay." Kate reached into her purse, pulling out a crisp ten and handing it over.

"Mmkay, five oh five is your cha-"

"Just keep it honey, put it towards lunch." Kate sent the girl a wink before grabbing her things and walking out the door.

Jasey slipped the nickle back into the cash drawer, the bill into her pocket on her apron. She always liked Kate Milligan. She was a kind, caring woman, and a great single mom. Kate was someone to look up to for Jasey.

...

Adam sat at his desk, staring at his textbook when a pounding came at his dorm room door.

"HEY! MILLIGAN!"

"What do you want, Jackson?" Adam mumbled just loud enough for his obviously inebriated friend to hear.

"Get your ass out here man, party down at Steven's place!"

"I can't! I've got a bio final tomorrow."

"Whatever LOSER!" Jackson shouted once more, before Adam could make out his footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

Adam rolled his eyes, turning back to his text book. He kept reading through it until the lines began to repeat over and over. Letting his eyes relax a bit, he lead them to rest on his cellphone. He smirked, a small idea popping into his head.

Grabbing it and dialing a number he knew by heart, he pulled the phone to his ear.

"Hm? Hello?" Adam couldn't help but laugh at the pillow muffled voice on the opposite line.

"Hello." He stated simply.

"Adam, it's 2:30 in the morning." The girl moaned.

"Jasey, I'm up studying."

"Well then go back to studying." Jasey whined.

"I just wanted to see what's up around town?"

"Nothing at 2 in the morning."

"Oh really? You're up."

"Adam..." She rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see her smiling and being happy for that.

"Well you are."

"And I'm about to change that. Goodnight Adam."

"Can you call me back tomorrow?" He whined.

"Yeah." She giggled, "I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Alrighty. Goodnight Jasey, talk to you tomorrow."

"Nighty night Adam. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Buh-bye." She squeaked before hanging up.

Setting her phone back on the nightstand, she rolled over to stare at her ceilling. That boy drove her nuts. But she knew that she'd never get mad at him, or stay mad at him at least. Adam had been here when she first moved to Windom after her parents passed.

Hell, she'd stayed with the Milligans for a while when she couldn't take it around Uncle Frankies house. But since he'd left Windom, she hadn't had much to do. Aside from work and school online she just sat in her apartment.

But he'd be back soon, that's what she always told herself, he'd be back soon.

...

Well Wednesday came, after that came Thursday and then Friday. For all of these Jasey had work and then school, for all of these not one call was made to Adam Milligan.

"Jack, I'm done cleaning up, alright? Could you lock up? I'm going to head to bed." She sighed, walking for the stairs.

"Sure sure, goodnight Jasey."

"Goodnight Jackie poo." Jasey chided, trotting up the stairs to her apartment.

Heating up some tea on the stove, Jasey decided to hop into a warm shower and relax. Getting out, she threw her hair up into a towel and tossed on some shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

Just when she thought she'd be able to sit, her phone began to ring.

"Hey! Adam! Sorry I didn't call you back like I said I wou-"

"Jasey?" He whispered, his voice cracking.

"Adam? Adam. What's wrong?"

"It's my mom..."

"What's wrong.?"

"She's missing... I'm coming home.. can I stay at your place? I just don't want to go back there if she's not ho-"

"Of course! Adam, just call when you get here." Jasey was nodding, knowing he couldn't see her, but she did it anyways.

"Well..." He let out a sigh, "I'm already here."

She jumped from the couch, running to the front window and looked down. Sure enough, his truck was parked in front of the store.

"I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and jogged down the stairs, nearly tripping over her feet more than once.

Dodging the counters and islands in the kitchen, she jogged through the swinging doors, grabbing the keys from the hook by the cash register and made it to the front door. She could make out his slender figure in the dark, fumbling with the keys, she finally got the door open.

He took a few steps in and allowed the door to shut behind him, she looked up at him, offering a small smirk and a squeaky "hey."

He didn't say anything just took another step to close the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, tears welling in his eyes.

_Alright, well there's the first chapter. It's not much, but I'm getting working on this. Hope you guys like. Please review! (: Lots of love 3_

_-Carlie_


	2. Take a breathe don't it sound so easy

"C'mon, let's get you upstairs." She looked up at him, patting him on the shoulder.

He slid his backpack onto the floor when he walked in, watching her walk to the stove. Jasey was a real life saver.

"Do you want some tea?" She turned her face to him, laughing as his eyes quickly flicked up from her backside.

"Uh, sure." He offered a small smile.

"Go ahead, take a seat wherever, you'll be sleeping in Jack's old room if that's alright."

"Perfect." Adam nodded, slipping onto the couch.

She plopped a tea bag into each glass and walked carefully to take a seat besides him. He took his glass and simply stared into it, Jasey remembered that look. It was the same look she carried when she came to town to live with her uncle, after her parents had died. It was a look that screamed I've lost everything and I'm starting to lose myself.

"So how's college been?" She questioned, trying to cut some tension.

"Alright."

"That's good, any new friends? Girlfriends?"

"Nah, not really, I mean Jackson, but he's my roomate." He didn't bother to tell her that he couldn't see himself with anyone but the girl beside him.

"So you're dating your guy roommate? Didn't know you rolled that way-"

"Hush!" He laughed, shoving her lightly, it was amazing how he was not falling apart.

But that's how it's always been with Jasey, she's always put him at ease, it's always been easy with her.

"Whatever, I'll keep it a secret." He watched as she winked at him, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, sure. But how have things been around here?"

"Alright I guess, just school and work, ya'know? Basic life."

"That's good." Adam nodded, looking into his cup before taking a drink.

"So.. what have they said about your mom?" She asked, easing into the subject.

"Not a whole lot, her boss said she hasn't shown up for work. I don't know." He simply shook his head.

"Well, she was in for coffee and a danish on... Saturday? I think."

"As usual." He chuckled.

"Adam, I'm so sorry." Jasey wrapped an arm around him, gripping him in a small hug.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He shook his head, wrapping an arm around her.

Their tea was finished in peaceful silence and then she insisted that Adam get some sleep.

"But I don't wanna." He whined jokingly.

"Well, you have to, because you've been through a lot and you've driven for god knows how long. Go to sleep." Jasey demanded.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes but eventually she won the argument and he found himself lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

...

_"Cory?" Jasey asked, reaching out for the fingure standing in front of her ._

_"Cory!" She shoved his shoulder, but he just went limpe and fell forward, something pooling around him._

_She knelt besides him, dipping her hand into the deep red liquid. _oh. my. god_. Looking up from where she was, she saw a figure walking towards her. As is came closer the thing grew bigger and bigger. _

_"What do you want..?" Jasey asked, but the thing didn't stop, it's darkness enveloped her whole, leaving her unable to breathe._

_"Adam! Jack!" She tried to scream but nothing was coming out. "Ada-"_

"Jasey! God damnit, get up!" Adam was shaking her violently until he saw her eyes shoot open, she jolted upright, almost cracking heads with him.

She didn't get a word out before sobs began to rack her body. Rethinking the nightmare, it didn't seem that scary but it shook her to the core. Jasey felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in under his chin.

"Just a nightmare Jasey, it's not real." He rocked her back and forth on his lap.

"God, what's wrong with me?" She squeaked.

"Huh?"

She shook her head as a reply, not wishing to explain the various nightmares she had almost every night. Except she usually had the building to herself with no one to wake her up.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No, it's not your fault." Adam sighed as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, it is, go get back to sleep. Sweet dreams." Jasey laid down, pulling the covers to her chin and her back to him.

"Alright..." He smirked, laying down and wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Adam?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"You said go get back to sleep, I'm working on getting back to sleep."

Jasey just giggled and let out a small sniffle before she curled up to his back.

...

_so yeah, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, you're all such amazingly beautiful people. thanks again. read/review/keep this story going. _

_-Carlene 3_


	3. Personal Update

Hey guys!

Whew, it's sure been a while, hasn't it? Gosh, I'm so sorry I've been absent for months. But just stopping by to let you know that I am checking in on all of my stories and figuring out where to go with each of them. Though, I'll tell you now, the ones that I have the most muse for, from strongest muse to least is:

Just an Ocean Away

Collateral Damage

A Broken Halellujah

... and then the rest are kind of in a dead muse pile as of right now. Though, I have been writing a lot and I may be in the midst of coming up with either a new WWII story, either Band of Brothers, The Pacific, or something completely original. With being a history major and a literature minor comes all of these ideas. So yeah, I'm back, and you guys should be expecting updates coming up here pretty soon.

- Carlene


End file.
